Jalan kedua
by rikananami
Summary: "Lilium hanya tahu ayahnya sudah meninggal. Ia tidak tahu siapa Sasuke. Ia tidak pernah tahu siapa nama ayahnya. Dan ia tidak harus mengetahuinya."   CHAP. I   AU   OC   OOC   Sekuel dari Seorang Mama   Mind to RnR?


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_AU, OOC, OC (__**Lilium**__), pasaran, dll_

_Sekuel dari __**Seorang Mama**_

**.**

**Jalan Lain**

_by : rika nanami_

**.**

**.**

Setelah mengantar Lilium ke sekolahnya. Aku harus segera mengajar karena hari ini adalah tahun ajaran baru. Pasti akan lebih sibuk dari biasanya. Anak-anak masih harus beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru, teman baru, dan suasana yang baru.

Saat aku memarkirkan skuter di tempat biasa. Kuperhatikan anak-anak baru pada tahun ini. Mereka masih berada di dalam genggaman sang ibu. Lilium juga seperti itu. Tapi itu berlaku untuk hari pertama saja. Karena aku tidak bisa mengambil cuti terlalu banyak. Mungkin Lilium iri dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Tapi Lilium selalu bilang menyenangkan berada di taman kanak-kanak. Ia tidak pernah menangis dan merengek karena ingin ditemani Mama. Aku bangga Lilium bisa dengan cepat beradaptasi dengan lingkungan yang baru.

Aku menyapa para ibu yang masih membujuk anak-anaknya agar mau masuk ke kelas sendirian. Dan juga menyapa anaknya sambil membantu membujuk. Sangat sulit pada awalnya. Tapi pelan-pelan pasti bisa.

Aku memulai rangkaian kegiatan mengajarku hari ini, pada tahun ajaran baru. Aku sudah menjadi guru di taman kanak-kanak ini sejak Lilium lahir. Dan sekarang Lilium sudah berumur delapan tahun. Kadang aku berfikir. Apakah Lilium ingin punya ayah? Tentu saja ayah yang lain. Ayah yang lebih sah di mata hukum untuknya. Karena sejujurnya selama ini aku memalsukan identitas ayah Lilium.

Sampai akhirnya jam istirahat tiba.

"Sakura," seseorang memanggilku tepat ketika aku keluar kelas karena waktu istirahat sudah tiba.

Aku menoleh ke arah datangnya suara, dan akupun terkejut melihat sosok yang sudah lama menghilang kini muncul di hadapanku.

"Apa kabarmu? Dan bagaimana putrimu? Atau mungkin putramu? Aku harap kau tidak melakukan hal berdosa," ia tersenyum. Rambut merah batanya masih sama seperti dulu. Senyumnya masih sama, kaku dan dingin. Mata _aquamarine_-nya menatapku dengan sayu.

"Gaara!" aku menghambur ke dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku dulu pernah membuatmu berada dalam posisi yang tidak enak. Apa kabar si rambut ayam itu? Apa dia masih kasar padamu?" Gaara mengusap puncak kepalaku. Aku merindukannya. Sosok sahabat yang hangat dan teman bercerita yang paling menyenangkan.

"Tidak masalah. Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu, Gaara," aku tersenyum getir namun penuh arti.

"Kurasa ada yang tidak beres,"

"Kau selalu tahu itu,"

"Kau harus kembali mengajar. Lihat muridmu memanggilmu. Setelah itu kau harus ceritakan semuanya. Akan kudengarkan walaupun pasti sangat panjang, wahai nona dongeng," Gaara memelukku dengan lembut. Ia selalu tahu apa yang kubutuhkan. Kalau saja aku mengenalnya lebih dulu. Mungkin hidupku akan sedikit berubah. Tidak. Takdirku memang seperti ini. Jika ada sedikit yang berubah, mungkin aku tidak akan memiliki Lilium. Dan sejujurnya aku sangat mencintai Lilium. Lebih dari apapun yang kumiliki.

"Baiklah, Gaara. Duduklah di ruang tunggu. Kau bisa menemukan makanan di sana," aku menunjukan ruangan dimana Gaara harus menunggu di sana.

Gaara mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tunggu dan juga merangkap sebagai kafetaria.

.

/oOo/

.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan putri atau putramu, Sakura?" Gaara membuka suara saat aku baru duduk tepat di depannya, satu meja bersamanya. "... dan bagaimana kabar Sasuke?" akhirnya nama itu terucap kembali, terdengar kembali. Pikiranku melayang pada Lilium.

"Ceritanya sangat panjang. Bagaimana kalau kau dulu yang ceritakan mengapa kau menghilang setelah kejadian itu? Kau pasti kecewa padaku, maafkan aku, Gaara. Rasanya sakit sekali saat mendengarmu sudah pergi sebelum hari kelulusan itu dan aku belum meminta maaf."

"Aku tidak menghilang. Aku meninggalkan pesan untukmu, kutitipkan pada Ino. Aku memang kecewa, tapi kau tidak pernah bersalah padaku, jadi kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku, Sakura."

"Pesan? Ino? Dia benar-benar mengkhianatiku."

"Maksudmu?"

"Oh ya, kabar putriku baik-baik saja. Dia sudah duduk di kelas tiga sekolah dasar," aku menyela pertanyaan Gaara.

"Dia perempuan? Bagaimana wajahnya? Siapa namanya? Dia sudah besar ya, Sakura. Berarti sudah lama sekali aku tidak pulang ke Konoha. Jadi apa maksudnya Ino mengkhianatimu?" sederet pertanyaan Gaara membuatku bingung.

"Dia cantik, namanya Lilium. Begitulah. Bahkan kau tidak pernah menghubungiku setelah itu. Kau benar-benar lenyap," aku mengabaikan pertanyaan Gaara lagi.

"Lilium, bunga kesukaan kalian. Ah ya... aku ingat semuanya. Aku ingin sekali menghubungimu tapi takut mengganggu hubunganmu dengan Sasuke. Kuputuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliah di Suna. Aku takut kau menangis seperti dulu lagi. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," Gaara menagih.

"Aku melahirkan Lilium sendirian, sampai saat ini aku menjaganya sendirian. Lilium tidak punya ayah. Sasuke melakukan hal bodoh."

Gaara mendecih. Tatapannya menajam, gerahamnya sedikit bergetar, kurasa ia marah, "Ceritakanlah," desaknya.

Aku menelan ludah. Inilah waktunya membuka kenangan pahit itu. Hanya kepada Gaara-lah aku bisa menceritakan semuanya.

"Kejadian seminggu sebelum upacara kelulusan kita. Aku, dirimu, dan Sasuke. Aku mengetahui diriku hamil, aku tidak menyangka akan seperti itu. Di hari pengumuman kelulusan waktu itu, aku dan Sasuke benar-benar bahagia, begitupun juga Ino dan dirimu, Gaara. Kita bahagia. Tapi aku sudah tahu ada yang janggal. Kurasa Ino menyukaimu, sangat. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Kau menolaknya, benar?"

"Aku tidak mencintainya, Sakura. Kurasa aku dan Ino akan lebih dekat jika menjadi sahabat. Seperti biasanya."

"Ino tidak berpikir demikian. Yang ia rasakan hanyalah kekecewaan dan merasa kau sangat menyakitinya. Ini pertanyaan konyol, Gaara. Apa benar kau mencintaiku? Dulu," aku menatap mata Gaara―tatapan menyelidik tapi malu-malu.

"Aku mencintaimu sebagai seorang sahabat dan adik perempuan. Hanya itu. Sebatas itu. Mungkin Ino buta penjelasan, jadi ia menuduhmu. Benar, kan? Apa saja yang ia lakukan padamu, Sakura?" Gaara mengetahuinya walaupun aku belum pernah menjelaskan masalah ini sekalipun padanya. Gaara bisa mengerti diriku. Gaara memang sahabatku. Sahabat terbaik yang kupunya―sejak dulu tentu saja.

"Sasuke bilang kalau Ino mempengaruhinya dan mereka mengkhianatiku. Apa kau bisa rasakan bagaimana dikhianati kekasih dan sahabatmu dalam waktu yang bersamaan? Dan saat itu aku sedang mengandung. Sasuke batal menikahiku. Tapi aku tahu Sasuke mencintaiku. Ia hanya terpengaruh dan itu satu-satunya kesalahan yang ia lakukan."

"Aku tidak pernah berhubungan dengan Konoha setelah kejadian itu. Bukannya aku penakut atau sangat membenci kalian―sahabat-sahabatku di sekolah dulu. Aku memutuskan untuk fokus dengan pendidikan dokterku di Suna. Hanya itu," Gaara menatap mataku. Aku melemah. Aku selalu percaya pada Gaara. Dia tidak pernah berbohong.

"Sudahlah. Pada akhirnya aku bisa mengatasi semua itu. Sendirian. Kau bangga tidak?" aku tersenyum tulus. Senyum kegembiraan. Karena akupun bangga menjadi diriku sendiri. Bangga bisa memiliki dan merawat Lilium selama ini.

"Aku selalu bangga padamu sejak dulu, Sakura. Sejak kau selalu menjuarai lomba karate di sekolah dulu," Gaara tersenyum lebar. Senyum yang tidak ia tunjukan pada siapapun. Bahkan tidak pada Sasuke atau Ino―dulu.

"Jadi, kau sudah menjadi seorang dokter?" aku membuang topik kenangan pahit tadi. Sudah selesai. Gaara sudah memaafkanku jauh sebelum aku meminta maaf. Dan Gaara tidak membenci sahabat-sahabatnya dulu. Semua adalah kenangan. Kenangan apapun patut diingat karena itu adalah sesuatu yang membuat hidup ke depannya akan jauh lebih baik.

"Begitulah. Tiga tahun setelah menyelesaikan pendidikan dokter aku bekerja di Suna. Dan sekarang aku bertugas di Konoha. Karena itulah aku kembali. Kau tahu tidak hal yang pertama kuingat dari Konoha?" Gaara tersenyum tipis.

Kurasa aku tahu jawabannya. Tapi aku tidak mau jujur. Pada akhirnya aku menggeleng pelan.

"Katakan," desakku kemudian.

"Aku tahu kau sudah mengetahui jawabannya. Benar kan?" Gaara masih tersenyum.

"Kau bukan dokter. Aku yakin kau adalah peramal."

"Tidak. Jangan sia-siakan kerja kerasku selama ini, Sakura. Aku dokter. Aku dokter Gaara," Gaara melipat kedua lengan di depan dadanya selanjutnya ia tertawa.

"Baiklah kau adalah seorang dokter," aku pasrah mengikuti keinginannya. Memang faktanya ia adalah seorang dokter. Kami hanya bercanda. Aku menyukai ini semua.

Kudengar bunyi ponselku dan kuraih benda persegi panjang yang sedang menyala-nyala itu. Nomor sekolah Lilium tertera dengan jelas. Aku menjawab panggilannya.

"Ya Tuhan... Hujan? Benarkah?... Maafkan aku... Baiklah... Aku akan bergegas."

Kututup ponselku dan kumasukkan sembarang ke dalam tasku. Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan melihat ke luar ruangan. Sudah hujan, sangat deras sekali. Apakah Gaara bisa menghipnotisku? Setidaknya, menulikan telingaku sejenak. Tidak. Ini hanya karena aku sangat senang bisa menceritakan segalanya pada Gaara. Aku lega.

"Ada masalah apa?" tanya Gaara. Ia tahu aku sedang dalam masalah. Aku mulai ragu lagi apakah dia seorang dokter, bukan peramal. Sungguh. Itu tidak penting.

"Lilium menunggu sejak satu jam yang lalu. Aku lupa waktu. Ternyata sekarang sudah pukul lima sore dan hujan deras sekali. Rasanya waktu berjalan sangat cepat."

"Ini semua karena kedatanganku. Baiklah aku akan bertanggung jawab. Dimana sekolah Lilium?" Gaara beranjak dari duduknya.

"Tidak perlu, Gaara. Ini bukan salahmu, kok. Aku bawa skuter dan memang setiap harinya begini," aku menunjukan kunci skuter merah mudaku.

"Menembus hujan?" Gaara mendelik.

"Aku tidak yakin. Tapi Lilium pasti sudah kebosanan. Aku khawatir ia akan memaksakan untuk pulang sendirian," aku menutup wajahku. Kebingungan dan kecemasanku menjadi satu. Memuncak. Aku tidak ingin Lilium berada dalam keadaan yang tidak nyaman. Aku hanya ingin Lilium hidup bahagia dan selalu tersenyum.

"Karena itu, aku akan mengantarmu. Mobilku tidak jauh dari sini. Kita bisa pakai payung sebentar. Lalu aman dari hujan dan menjemput Lilium dengan segera. Skutermu bisa kau titipkan pada penjaga sekolah," Gaara menarik lenganku dan membuka sebuah payung yang disediakan kafetaria ini di depan pintu masuk.

"Satu payung saja?" aku tidak yakin.

"Kau mau menunggu lama? Hanya satu payung yang tersisa disini."

"Baiklah."

Aku mengikuti langkah Gaara―yang pasti lebih lebar dari langkahku. Kuusahakan untuk menyamakan langkah dengan Gaara. Lagipula tujuan Gaara mungkin agar lebih cepat sampai mobil dan lebih cepat juga menjemput Lilium.

Gaara mengantarku pada sebuah Chevrolet Captiva Sport merah yang sudah terguyur air hujan. Membukakan pintunya dan menyuruhku masuk.

"Rokmu basah, Sakura," sahut Gaara ketika ia sudah berada di sampingku. Ia di belakang setir.

"Hanya sedikit, akan kering sendiri kok."

Gaara hanya mengangguk. Lalu melajukan mobil mewah ini menembus hujan.

"Lalu, di mana sekolah Lilium?" tanya Gaara dengan tetap fokus mengemudi.

"Sekolah Dasar Konoha. Berbeda satu blok dari sekolah kita dulu. Kau masih ingat?" aku mengipasi rok selututku yang memang membuatku tidak nyaman. Kurasa aku membuat jok mobil Gaara basah.

"Selalu kuingat."

Gaara menciptakan keheningan tiba-tiba. Hanya suara derasnya hujan di luar jendela yang mendominasi. Tidak ada yang membuka suara―entah karena apa. Aku masih memikirkan Lilium. Entah sedang apa ia sekarang. Satu jam bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Dalam satu jam Lilium mestinya sudah bisa menggambar seluruh karakter dalam kartun favoritnya. Semoga ia benar-benar lakukan itu. Dengan menggambar, ia tidak akan merasa bosan.

"Sudah sampai," suara Gaara mampu membuat jantungku melonjak. Aku tidak sadar kalau aku tengah melamun sejak tadi. Gaara melirikku.

"Temui Lilium sekarang. Lalu kembalilah ke sini."

Yang kutahu, itu adalah perintah. Aku meraih payung yang Gaara berikan. Payung yang masih kering. Ini bukan payung yang tadi, ini payung pribadi milik Gaara. Warnanya merah marun.

Aku turun dari mobil Gaara dan berjalan sedikit tertatih karena genangan air. Rok yang kupakai sudah kering dengan sempurna.

Aku bergegas menuju kelas Lilium. Kelasnya berada di lantai dua. Mungkin Lilium sudah tidak ada di sana. Kuputuskan untuk menuju ruang guru terlebih dahulu.

"Akhirnya kau datang, Sakura," sahut seorang wanita berambut merah menyala dengan kacamata berbingkai hitamnya, wanita yang sebaya denganku, ia adalah guru kesenian Lilium. Lilium dekat dengannya, namanya Karin.

"Maafkan aku sudah merepotkan, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kejadiannya. Aku tidak lupa untuk menjemput Lilium tapi aku tidak sadar waktu sudah berjalan dengan cepat," aku membungkuk memohon maaf. Kulihat Lilium masih sibuk dengan kertas gambarnya.

"Tidak merepotkan, Sakura. Aku khawatir kalau kutinggal Lilium sendirian. Ia tidak mengeluh sama sekali, aku meneleponmu karena aku heran tidak biasanya kau absen menjemput Lilium. Ditambah lagi hujan tiba-tiba turun. Tadinya kuputuskan untuk mengantar Lilium pulang. Karena itu juga aku meneleponmu, untuk memastikan apakah kau sudah ada di rumah atau belum."

Karin menjelaskan panjang lebar. Ia wanita yang sangat baik. Umurnya sama denganku. Baru setahun yang lalu ia menjadi guru kesenian Lilium. Ia guru pindahan dari Oto.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu Karin," aku menggenggam kedua telapak tangan Karin dengan tulus. Selama setahun setelah ia menjadi guru kesenian di sini. Aku termasuk orang yang sering mengobrol dengannya. Ia orang yang baik hati dan supel. Sangat menyenangkan.

"Sama-sama, Sakura. Aku tidak masalah menemani Lilium di sini. Ia sudah menggambar banyak karakter kartun sejak tadi. Ia sangat berbakat," Karin memuji Lilium. Ia mengusap puncak kepala Lilium yang masih sibuk menggambar―aku juga tidak tahu Lilium menyadari kedatanganku atau tidak.

"Terima kasih sekali lagi, Karin. Kau benar-benar guru yang sangat baik hati. Lilium pasti menyukaimu. Oh ya, aku harus segera pulang. Bagaimana denganmu, Karin?" aku melirik keluar ruangan. Mobil Gaara masih di sana. Ia menungguku.

"Aku menunggu hujan reda. Kau bawa mobil, Sakura?" Karin baru menyadarinya―aku kering.

"Bukan aku. Temanku mengantar ke sini, aku kesulitan karena skuter tidak memiliki atap," aku bergurau sedikit, Karin tertawa kecil.

"Lilium, Mama sudah menunggumu. Lanjutkan besok saja ya menggambarnya," Karin mendekati Lilium. Lilium tampak masih asyik sendiri.

Lilium menoleh ke arahku, "Mama kenapa tidak bilang kalau sudah sampai?"

Benar saja. Ia tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Ia mewarisi sifat Sasuke yang selalu fokus pada sesuatu yang sedang dilakukannya. Seperti ini.

"Mama baru saja datang, sayang. Ayo berkemas," sahutku berdusta. Lilium menurut dan mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Karin, bagaimana kalau kau ikut kami?" selagi menunggu Lilium berkemas. Aku meghampiri Karin yang sedang membereskan berkas-berkas di lemari.

"Tidak usah, Sakura. Apartemenku berlawanan arah dengan rumahmu. Lagipula ada sedikit pekerjaan yang harus kubereskan dulu. Pulanglah Sakura, Lilium butuh istirahat, kau juga," Karin tersenyum tulus.

"Aku penasaran. Entah berapa kadar kebaikan yang kau kandung, Karin," aku bergurau lagi.

Karin terkekeh pelan, "Kadarnya sama sepertimu, Sakura."

Aku belum terlalu mengerti apa yang dimaksud Karin. Hanya saja aku menyimpulkan maksud Karin adalah aku sama baiknya seperti dirinya. Begitulah sepertinya. Aku tidak mau memuji diri sendiri. Baiklah, ini hanya gurauan saja.

Setelah berpamitan pada Karin di depan pintu ruang guru, aku berjalan keluar. Aku menuntun Lilium dengan tangan kananku, sedang tangan kiriku memegang payung. Hujan masih turun. Dan masih deras.

Kubawa Lilium menuju mobil Gaara. Lilium tidak―belum protes. Aku sibuk melindungi Lilium dari air hujan. Aku membuka pintu belakang mobil Gaara. Aku harus menemani Lilium tentu saja.

Gaara masih duduk di belakang setir. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum pada Lilium, "Maaf ya harus menunggu lama, Lilium."

"Sayang, kenalkan. Ia sahabat Mama, Lilium bisa memanggilnya paman Gaara," aku mengenalkan Gaara pada Lilium. Sebelumnya, Lilium tidak pernah tahu siapa Gaara. Lilium tidak pernah tahu masa sekolahku dulu. Lilium hanya tahu kehidupanku setelah melahirkannya. Aku tidak pernah menceritakan kehidupanku sebelum melahirkannya. Aku tidak mau Lilium tahu.

"Aku Lilium. Aku anak Mama. Paman sudah berapa lama kenal Mama?" Lilium mulai sadar. Gaara adalah nama yang baru muncul dalam kehidupannya.

"Sudah lama. Paman Gaara tidak tinggal di Konoha, makanya Mama belum pernah ceritakan pada Lilium," aku yang menjawab.

Lilium hanya ber-oh saja. Gaara hanya melempar senyum. Namun pada matanya terlihat penasaran. Aku bertaruh, ia akan menanyakan sesuatu padaku nanti.

Gaara mulai melajukan mobilnya menuju rumahku―rumahku yang baru. Sebelumnya Gaara membawaku ke rumah ibuku―rumah yang dulu kutempati semasa sekolah. Rumah semasa aku sekolah dulu. Lilium yang akhirnya protes, "Paman belum tahu rumah Mama ya? Paman salah jalan."

Gaara mengerti. Kurasa daftar pertanyaannya untukku semakin bertambah. Aku menyebutkan alamat rumahku yang baru. Gaara melajukan mobilnya lagi. Kali ini tidak ada protes. Keheningan dimulai kembali.

.

/oOo/

.

Kami bertiga sudah sampai rumah, rasanya sangat lucu menyebut 'kami' untuk aku, Lilium, dan Gaara. Seperti keluarga. Sekarang sudah pukul tujuh malam. Gaara tahu aku pasti belum memasak di rumah. Jadi sebelum sampai rumah ia membawaku dan Lilium ke restoran di dekat rumahku. Gaara dan Lilium sudah akrab saat di restoran tadi.

Aku menyiapkan air panas untuk Lilium, menyuruhnya untuk mandi. Lilium segera melakukannya. Sudah kubilang, ia anak yang penurut. Aku semakin mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya.

Gaara duduk di ruang tamu. Rumah baruku ini memang lebih kecil dibanding rumah ibuku dulu. Tapi rumah ini sangat luas untukku dan Lilium. Aku membawakan coklat hangat untuk Gaara. Baru saja kubuatkan.

"Terima kasih, Sakura," Gaara menyesap coklatnya. "Lilium sedang mandi?"

"Iya. Aku belum bertanya padamu. Sekarang kau tinggal di mana? Dan sejak kapan kau berada di Konoha?" aku duduk di sofa―bersebrangan dengan sofa yang Gaara duduki.

"Aku tinggal di apartemen yang dekat dengan tempatku bekerja."

"_Konoha Hospital_?" tanyaku, aku menebak.

"Ya, di sana. Sakura, hal apa saja yang kau tutupi dari Lilium?" Gaara akhirnya meluapkan rasa penasarannya. Matanya menatapku. Mendesakku lebih tepatnya.

"Banyak hal. Aku tidak ingin Lilium tahu kehidupan pahitku. Aku ingin ia selalu senang," aku menunduk. Tidak sanggup menatap _aquamarine_ Gaara yang terasa menusuk.

"Kenapa? Bukannya dengan merahasiakan sesuatu darinya itu bahaya. Jika suatu saat ia tahu, ia akan kecewa, Sakura," Gaara berusaha mencari sorot mataku. Aku menutupinya. Aku tidak ingin menangis lagi.

"Mama! Aku sudah selesai. Mama, aku boleh tidur, kan?" Lilium tiba-tiba muncul. Wajahku tegang. Tapi aku berusaha tenang perlahan-lahan. Gaara diam.

"Sudah ada PR atau belum?"

"Belum. Tadi cuma perkenalan pelajaran dan guru baru. PR-nya mungkin baru mulai besok. Boleh kan Mama? Aku ngantuk," Lilium tersenyum merayu. Aku mengagguk. Lilium bersorak. Aku tahu ia kelelahan.

Setelah mengucapkan selamat tidur padaku dan Gaara. Lilium masuk ke kamarnya―kamarku juga. Di rumahku hanya ada dua kamar tidur. Satu untukku dan Lilium. Satu lagi sengaja dikosongkan. Hanya ada lemari yang berisi kasur lipat, selimut, dan bantal.

Ruang tamu kembali hening.

"Kau sangat mencintai Lilium, benar kan?" Gaara memulai lagi.

"Aku sangat mencintainya, Gaara."

"Kau ceritakan apa tentang Sasuke pada Lilium?"

"Lilium hanya tahu ayahnya sudah meninggal. Ia tidak tahu siapa Sasuke. Ia tidak pernah tahu siapa nama ayahnya. Dan ia tidak harus mengetahuinya."

"Suatu saat nanti Lilium butuh semua itu, Sakura. Apa ia tidak pernah tanya tentang siapa sosok ayahnya? Lilium sudah besar, ia pasti berpikir."

"Aku tahu, Gaara! Aku mengerti aku salah menutupi semua ini. Aku hanya ingin Lilium bahagia tidak peduli siapapun ayahnya. Lilium tidak pernah mendesakku tentang siapa ayahnya," emosiku meluap―entah karena apa.

Kemudian Gaara menggenggam kedua telapak tanganku di atas meja. Matanya menelusur ke dalam mataku. Gaara mencoba mengerti. Ia tahu sikapnya kali ini salah.

"Sakura," panggilnya lembut. Gaara punya beberapa sikap yang tidak pernah bisa kutebak.

Aku mengangguk. Tanganku masih berada dalam genggaman Gaara. Hangat. Membuatku nyaman.

"Kau punya beribu alasan untuk menutupi siapa Sasuke dari Lilium. Kuserahkan semuanya padamu. Kau sudah melalui banyak persimpangan, dan pada akhirnya kau berhasil melewatinya. Kau hebat. Kau seorang Mama yang hebat," Gaara tersenyum tulus.

"Terima kasih, Gaara."

Gaara masih tersenyum.

Dan di malam yang panjang ini kuhabiskan bersama Gaara di ruang tamu. Aku menceritakan segala hal sejak ia pergi dari Suna. Saat mengasingkan diri ketika mengandung Lilium. Saat Lilium lahir. Saat harus meninggalkan rumah ibuku dan memilih tinggal di rumah lain. Saat harus tetap bekerja demi memenuhi kebutuhan Lilium hingga Lilium harus diasuh Hinata―sahabat yang sangat membantuku saat aku mengasingkan diri. Saat Lilium tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik. Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Gaara mendengarkannya dengan antusias. Ia bahkan tidak pulang ke apartemennya.

"Sakura, apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan pendamping baru? Ayah untuk Lilium," Gaara melirikku.

"Tidak pernah, aku bahagia hidup berdua dengan Lilium."

"Bagaimana jika aku menjadi ayah Lilium?" tanya Gaara, wajahnya datar.

Aku diam.

.

/**To Be Continued**/

.

**Next Chapter**:

"_Sudah dua puluh enam tahun. __Sudah berapa gadis yang kau dapat, Gaara?"_

"_Tidak ada satupun."_

"_Kali ini kau yang harus bercerita padaku."_

"_Sakura, kubilang tidak ada."_

"_Kau bohong. Tatap mataku!"_

"_Baiklah. Ada, hanya satu."_

.

.

A/N :

Niatnya nggak sepanjang ini, tapi yaudah lah jadinya segini -_- ini keliatan sekuel nggak sih? Semoga iya. Hahaha soalnya saya nggak pernah bikin sekuel sebelumnya ._.v

**Mind to RnR?**

_**11:03 AM | 27122011**_

**[keterlambatan publish karena modem error dan minimnya waktu murid kelas 12] :p**


End file.
